


Opera de Cianuro

by A A J Moreau (QuarterVonLoeweQueen)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1930s, Betrayal, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Murder, Mystery, Operas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterVonLoeweQueen/pseuds/A%20A%20J%20Moreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El detective Emmet  Tomlinson, ayudado por su buen amigo y forense jacob Hanzmirth, viajan a alemania a resolver el misterio que envuelve el asesinato de una ilustre cantante lírica. En esta corta historia,el lector se llevara más de una sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opera de Cianuro

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cyanide Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695952) by [A A J Moreau (QuarterVonLoeweQueen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterVonLoeweQueen/pseuds/A%20A%20J%20Moreau), [QuarterVonLoeweQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarterVonLoeweQueen/pseuds/QuarterVonLoeweQueen)



> Version en Ingles disponible.  
> Available English version.

A. A. J. Moreau

Opera de Cianuro

 

Un hombre, todavía adormilado, bostezaba en el tren. Sus parpados, pesados, luchaban por no caer sobre sus ojos azules. Eran mediados de la década del ’30. El hombre de al lado, su acompañante, leía un informe moderno de medicina.  Eran el detective Emmet Tomlinson, y su acompañante forense Jacob Hanzmirth.

Emmet era de nacionalidad irlandesa, pero estaba viajando a Alemania, por un extraño caso que, se rumoreaba que solo el podría resolver. Después de todo era el mejor de su generación en su profesión. Desde los dos años que había pasado trabajando como detective privado, había resuelto más problemas que otros detectives en una década.

Jacob, su amigo desde ese entonces, era algo mayor, y mucho más maduro, pero no menos importante; contaba con un peculiar humor.

-¿Es prudente conversar sobre el caso en este momento?- Preguntó Emmet a su colega.

Jacob se paró. Miró por la ventanilla del compartimento y afirmó.- Deben estar todos los pasajeros dormidos.- Murmuró el forense con su voz grave. Ese año, el forense se retiraría de su profesión.

-Nadie me puso al tanto del caso.- protestó Emmet.- Solo se que es difícil de resolver e importante.

Jacob afirmo nuevamente con la cabeza.- Si no me interrumpe y no me obliga a forzar la vos, le resumo el caso.

El detective aceptó.

-La bella cantante lirica Margaret Wittgenstein fue hallada en el claro del bosque que esta en un lateral del majestuoso teatro alemán más importante del país.

-Pobrecilla.- Murmuró Emmet.- Tenía tan solo dieciocho años ¿no?- Preguntó.

-No. Diecinueve.- Contesto el otro.- De todos modos, era muy joven para morir, y una gran perdida para el teatro.

Transcurrieron veinte minutos. Ninguno habló. No tenían la necesidad de romper el silencio. Ambos eran seres observadores y callados. Quizá por esto se llevaban bien.

Cuando bajaron del tren con sus respectivas maletas, Jacob paró un coche. Se dirigían a la escena del crimen.

-¿Cómo va todo con la duquesa Christine?- Preguntó el detective a Jacob.

-Todavía no accede a casarse conmigo, pero la comprendo. Es joven y millonaria. Puede casarse con cualquier hombre. No tendría porque elegirme.

-Quizás no quiere hacerte sufrir.- aventuró Emmet. Escuche que su enfermedad es incurable, y podría morir en menos de un año.

-Es cierto. Justamente por eso quiero apurarla. Deseo compartir con ella los últimos días de su vida antes de que me abandone para siempre.

Llegaron. Jacob estaba ansioso por realizar su trabajo. Emmet, en cambio, no tenia apuro. Había disfrutado el paseo. Para el, era indispensable disfrutar cada segundo de vida.

Emmet se dispuso a buscar indicios. El lugar había sido visto por la policía del lugar, pero estos tenían órdenes estrictas de no tocar nada. Y así lo habían hecho.

-Nos reuniremos a las nueve de la noche para reunir datos, y localizar a los sospechosos.- Dijo Jacob a su compañero.

-A las nueve no puedo.- Respondió.

-¿Por qué no?

-Mi madre esta de viaje en América, y solo me puedo comunicar con ella a esa hora.

-En ese caso, hoy no va a poder hablarle. Estamos trabajando, no de vacaciones.

Emmet ay estaba acostumbrado a los bruscos cambios de humor de Jacob, y no protestó.

-A las nueve entonces. ¿En que lugar?

-En el bar de la esquina.- le dijo Jacob.

A las nueve en punto llego Jacob. Emmet, tres minutos después. Aunque parecía poco tiempo de diferencia, esto podía molestar al forense.

-Llegué.- Dijo Emmet sentándose enfrente a Jacob. Esperaba la furia de su compañero, que extrañamente, no llego. Jacob estaba sereno.

-¿Qué encontraste?- preguntó Jacob.

-Algunos objetos que no se si guardan relación con el asesinato.

-¿Cuáles?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Una navaja limpia a un kilometro del lugar. Lo extraño es que se encontraba colgada en un árbol, como para ser vista.

-No, definitivamente eso no tiene relación con el caso.- Dijo su compañero.

-Aunque por otro lado, pudo haber sido una jugada estratégica. No siempre nos fijamos en lo que esta a simple vista; sino que buscamos algo escondido. Pasa a menudo, y mas en esta profesión.- Dijo el detective.- Quizás el asesino planeo matarla.- dijo Emmet.

-No creo.- Dijo el forense.- Realice la autopsia. Fue asesinada a puñaladas, por una persona zurda ya que las heridas no son muy definidas,  y están torcidas. Seguramente el asesino tuvo un ataque y no lo toleró.

-Hoy me entreviste con el mejor amigo de Margaret. Al parecer estaba casada. Cuando hablaba de ella se le iluminaba el rostro. Por lo que deduzco que estaba enamorado de Margaret. Le hable del pequeño paquete de cianuro que halle….

-¿Cianuro?- Preguntó Jacob.

-Perdón, la navaja. Se me mezclaron los casos.- Se disculpó.- En fin, me dejó revisar su vivienda y tomar muestras de sus impresiones digitales. No parecía preocupado. También investigue en profundidad a sus familiares y conocidos. Ninguno pudo haberlo hecho. De todos modos, venga usted con la policía mañana al mediodía. Yo llevare a mis sospechosos y revelaré al asesino. Recuerde, al mediodía, ente lugar.

-Entendido.

Era mediodía. Jacob ingreso al bar, acompañado de cinco policías. Adentro estaban su compañero, y sentados, algunas personas, con rostro preocupada.

Emmete saludo a los recién llegados.

-Ya resolví el crimen.- Dijo el detective.- Pero antes, déjenme conversar con los sospechosos.

>> En primer lugar, esta el señor Ulm. Mejor amigo de la victima, con quien hable ayer, le preguntare algunas cosas y quiero que conteste con al verdad.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Ulm.

-¿Usted sabia que Margaret estaba casada?

-Si.

-¿Eso a usted lo ponía celoso, usted la quería, no?

-Si. Pero la quería como amiga.

-Sin embargo, según lo que averigüe ella estuvo casada dos veces. La primera con usted. ¿va a negarlo?.

-No. No lo negaré. Sí, me casé con ella. Nos divorciamos, pero continuamos siendo amigos.

-Tengo una teoría. Cuando termine de explicarla usted me dirá si es cierta o no.

>>Margaret, una bellísima mujer, solía atraer muchos hombres. Lo atrajo a usted.  Era brillante y talentosa. Pero viajaba de un teatro a otro, se la pasaba viajando. En estos viajes conocía hombres. Nunca le fue infiel. Pero, le pidió la separación, según ella, para concentrarse en su carrera, tan solo un año después de su casamiento. Todo fue bien, hasta que volvió a casarse. Usted, entonces supo, la verdadera causa del divorcio. Aunque, no la hubiera matado a ella, sino a su nuevo esposo.

-En parte es cierto.- Dijo el otro hombre.- Me pareció extraño. Pero nuca podría matarla. La quería demasiado.

-justamente por eso pudo haberla matado usted.- se entrometió Jacob.

-Se equivoca.- contestó el sospechoso.- Cuando uno esta, enserio enamorado, quiere proteger a la persona que ama.

-Paso a interrogar al siguiente.- Dijo Emmet.- La señorita Daphne. Compañera de trabajo de Margaret, y cantante secundaria.

La pequeña mujercilla lo miro a los ojos profundamente. Era un ser resentido como se dejaba translucir en el singular brillo de sus ojos, y sus violentas facciones.

-¿Le molesta que le haga unas preguntas?

-¡Que mas da!- Contestó la cantante.

-¿Usted cantaba en el mismo teatro que la difunta?

-Si.- Contestó con voz decidida, clara y fuerte.

-Margaret era la voz principal, y usted la secundaria, ¿no es verdad?

-Si.- Volvió a afirmar violentamente.

-Y, en caso de que algo le pasara, ¿usted seria la voz principal?

-Si.- Afirmo resoplando por tercera vez.

-Ahora, voy a plantear mi teoría. Usted la aborrecía. Era mas joven que usted, y tenia menos trayectoria, pero obtenía los papeles principales en las obras, y cantaba las partes mas largas. Revelare, algo que no hice hasta ahora a todos, y digo a todos porque mi compañero tampoco esta enterado. Encontré una bolsita de cianuro. No soy químico, asique no puede asegurar lo que era, hasta que mi amigo francés Louis Payne, lo identificó como tal.

>> Lo peculiar, es que la noche que murió, usted tuvo que remplazarla, y en su repertorio, todas las canciones trataban de envenenamientos. La canción principal trataba de una muerte con cianuro.

>> Ahora, les debo preguntar si tienen coartada.- Finalizó el detective.

-Estaba en mi casa.- Dijo Ulm.- Nadie puede confirmarlo, asique van a tener que confiar en mi.

-Yo también.- Dijo Daphne.

-Sin embargo el culpable no fue ninguno de ustedes.- Dijo Emmet.

-¿Quién fue?- Preguntó Jacob.

-¡Usted!- Respondió señalando a su compañero.

Los policías se abalanzaron sobre Jacob.

-¡No fui yo!- Gritaba desesperado el acusado.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Emmet.- Todo comenzó cuando encontré la bolsa de cianuro. Extrañamente, usted, uno de los mejores forenses, no supo que el cuerpo fue envenenado. Eso me pareció raro. Intente no mencionarlo. Casualmente, averiguando sobre Margaret, descrubrio que usted fue su primer esposo.

-¡Le repito que no fui!- Reclamó el acusado.

-Esta es mi reconstrucción del caso.- Continuó el detective. Usted conoció a la rica condesa Christine. Supo de su enfermedad. Tenia esperanzas de vida menor a un año. Tenía apuros económicos. Por eso iba a abandonar su carrera. Christine se enamoró de usted. Era una gran oportunidad. Si se casaban, ella, al morir, le dejaría a usted su fortuna.

>>Pero había un problema. Su esposa. Había que eliminarla, pocos sabían de su casamiento. Así lo hiso.

>> La envenenó, y luego la llevó al bosque donde apuñaló su cuerpo muerto, para que diera la impresión de haber sido presa de un ataque de rabia. Nada podía salir mal. Usted era el forense.

-Es usted un genio, lo reconozco.- Dijo Jacob.

Los policías se lo llevaron.

-Pueden retirarse.- Dijo Emmet a los ex-sospechosos.

 _Volveré a Irlanda, y buscaré un nuevo compañero._ _-_ Se dijo el detective mientras se retiraba del bar, observado por las caras atónitas de los meseros y el dueño del lugar.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Datos curioosos sobre la historia:  
>  **A. A. J. Moreau ******  
> -Fue escrita en la hora de literatura cuando la profesora pido que escribamos una historia policial.  
>  -Tal y como el asesino, tambien soy zurda.  
> -El personaje es irlandes debido a mi obsesion con los irlandeses.  
>  **Quarter Von Loewe Queen ******  
> -Cuando terminé de leer su historia en clase, le dije "Si Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hdecidia que Watson tenia que traicionar a Sherlock, _esta _hubiera sido _esa _historia". La profesora estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, sin embargo a A. J. M es fan de Agatha Christie y, aunque crea que a Sherlock Holmes como infantil e inmaduro, sabiendo que a mi me gusta, lo tomó como un cumplido....espero.____


End file.
